


Transformers: Paladins of Voltron

by DragonKnight29



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Epic Battles, Family Feels, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight29/pseuds/DragonKnight29
Summary: In order to gain new allies in the war against the Galra. The paladins journey to Cybertron to form an alliance with the Autobots, But are caught in the crossfire of the cybertronian civil war.





	1. It begins

After freeing Olkarion from the Galra the paladins gathered together at the bridge to discuss their nest plan of action. “With Olkarion liberated we are one step closer to achieving victory in this conflict.” said Allura, even though Olkarion was no longer under Galra jurisdiction it still wasn’t enough to fight Zarkon. The princess and the palidins both knew this and needed all the help they could get. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other for a moment and then an idea struck them both, “I’ve got an idea!” Said Hunk raising his arm in the air, “What if I get in touch with Shay. We can rally enough Balmerans to help us out.” “And with Ryner as Olkarion’s new leader we can manufacture enough fire power to repel any kind of attack.” said Pidge Although it was a good idea it was still not enough, “There’s just one problem. Even with our forces combined we still don’t have enough to give Zarkon a run for his money.” said Shiro. Everything stood awhile in thought of what to do.

Just then Coran walked in with a great big smile on his face, everyone looked at him wondering why he seemed so excited. “Everyone! I have a suggestion!” He cheered with a hint of determination in his voice, “What do you have in mind?” Allura asked. Coran pulled up the holo-pad and a metallic looking planet appeared on screen, “I propose we go to Cybertron and form an alliance with Sentinel Prime to help us fight the Galra.” Everyone on the bridge looked at each other in confusion at the very sound of Coran’s proposal. “Cybertron? I’ve never heard of that planet.” said Pidge readjusting her glasses, Allura accessed the castle’s database and pulled up a file of the planet. “Cybertron is the home of the Transformers. A race of autonomous robotic organisms with the unique ability to change their forms.” she said showing the paladins a slideshow of the transformers showcasing their abilities; “That’s so cool!” squealed Lance.

“And you think they’ll help us?” asked Keith as he continued viewing the slideshow. “Of course they will. After all, their commander was one of my father’s closest friends.” said Allura reassuringly, “Who is their leader?” Shiro asked. Allura then pulled up a hologram of a transformer wielding a sword and shield decorated in hieroglyphs. His red chassis resembling that of a knight and a helmet with two rabbit like antennas. The paladins were amazed at the very sight of this crimson figure, “The great Sentinel Prime.” Coran said “Commander of the Autobots and one of Altea’s most trusted ally. He saved King Alfor a number of times and he’s an old friend to the original paladins.” ‘This could actually work’ thought Keith to himself. With help from the Autobots, the paladins of Voltron could beat the Galra in one fair swoop and the universe would be safe. “But what if the Galra already invaded Cybertron?” asked Pidge, Allura and Coran couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound of her question. “Don’t be ridiculous. The Galra wouldn’t stand a chance against a cybertronian fleet.” Allura said while containing the last remanence of her laughter.

Without further adieu Coran set a course for Cybertron.


	2. Journey to Cybertron

It had already been two quintents but the castle finally made it to Cybertron. Allura was the first one to get out of bed, she had already gotten dressed and ate breakfast and was already waiting on the bridge for the others. A few dobashs had passed and the rest of the crew came together at the bridge. “We should be reaching Cybertron in at least five ticks.” said Coran monitoring the ships trajectory, during the trip Pidge could barely contain her enthusiasm. Going to Olkarion was a dream come true to her but Cybertron was going to be like a one way ticket to Tech Heaven. “I can’t wait to see what kind of tech they have on Cybertron. Just think a planet more advanced than Olkarion! HOW COOL IS THAT?” she screamed at the top of her lungs which scared everyone on board. “How about a warning next time?” Keith groaned while covering his ears. “Sorry guys.” 

After surviving Pidge’s fan girl scream they finally arrived in Cybertron’s airspace. Allura was glad to see her friend in a happy mood because when it comes to Pidge, tech is definitely her thing. “Your going to love it Pidge. Cybertron is a beautiful sunlit world, a place of peace and joy. My father took me one time for my...” suddenly the princess’ happiness had turned to dread from what she had seen. Shiro walked over to her trying to figure out why she had frozen up. “Allura. What’s wrong?” asked Shiro as he put his hand on her shoulder. The paladins and Coran all looked and were flabbergasted, there was debris floating everywhere, damaged ships and cybertronian corpses floating in the vacuum of space. ‘What happened here?’ thought Keith looking into the endless void of despair, “Could the Galra have done this?” asked Hunk terrified by the ominous sight, “I don’t think so. There aren’t any Galra ships in the debris nor are there any fleets in this sector or on the planet’s surface.” Coran said skimming through the scanners. The Galra have committed unforgivable atrocities for 10,000 years but from the scope of it all this wasn’t them but far worse, as the castle moved closer to Cybertron everyone became terror stricken at the sight of a planet in shambles.

Hunk remembered seeing how the Balmera was damaged by the Galra but seeing this planet made him sick to his stomach. “Whatever happened here we need to know. Maybe there’s someone on the surface that can tell us.” suggested Lance “Lance is right. We need answers and going to Cybertron will definitely help.” said Shiro. While seeing the planet from space was horrifying enough seeing the surface was a nightmare, “No. This can’t be...” Allura said clutching her hand to her heart, tears streaming down her cheek. Both Lance and Keith walked over to comfort her, “It’s okay Princess.” said Lance “We’re here for you.” said Keith assuringly. Suddenly the alarm went off, everyone stood up ready for action. Coran checked the monitor for any anomalies and he definitely found one. “Everyone! I’m picking up a concentration of Cybertronian bio signatures.” Coran shouted he quickly pinpointed the location of the anomaly and the princess immediately set course for that area. 

Upon arrival to where the bio signatures were Keith noticed a small number of explosions around the area. The castle’s main computer zoomed in on what looked like a battle, “Coran are those...?” Allura asked in astonishment “Autobots!” said Coran just as surprised as she was. Pidge seemed a bit curious about the battle, “If those are Autobots. Who are they fighting?” The computer than zoomed in on the aggressors who were being led by a cybertronian with a dark silver chassis, a large arm cannon on his right hand and blood red eyes. The paladins were struck by fear at the sight of the unknown cybertronian. Desperate for answers Shiro turned towards Coran to see if he knew anything about that transformer “Coran! Who is that?” he asked “I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.” Coran replied. “Well I say we stop talking and help those Autobots!” yelled Keith already running to his lion, “You heard the man! Let’s move!” yelled Shiro as the others followed his lead to the other lions. One by one the lions raced down to the battle at hand ready to help give the Autobots a fighting chance.


	3. Paladins to the rescue

On the surface of the planet the Autobots did everything they could against the infinite Decepticon forces. They were out gunned and out match despite help from Omega Supreme there was now way they’d make it out of the battle in one piece. “Decepticons advance. Destroy them!” Megatron ordered while firing his cannon at the nearest Autobot in sight. As the battleraged on the lions raced quickly to where the battle was happening, “Do you think the Autobots will throw us a party after this?” asked Lance getting excited just thinking about it, “Lance. Focus. We’re not here for the glory, we’re here to help.” Keith groaned in annoyance. Back on the surface, Optimus and his troops struggled to keep fighting on even Omega Supreme had a hard time staying in the fight.  
During the fight, Wheeljack’s scanners detected an unknown vessel entering Cybertron’s atmosphere and was making its way to their location. Even in the heat of a battle, he felt the need to report it to Optimus. “Prime!” Wheeljack shouted, “An unknown vessel and five energy signatures are coming this way!” “Enemy reinforcements?.” Prime asked before taking cover from incoming rockets. Wheeljack took a second look at his scanners to confirm with Optimus, but it didn’t “I’m not detecting any Decepticon bio signatures but...” before Wheeljack could finish his sentence an energy blast took out half of the attack Decepticon troops in the area. “What was that?” Megatron asked.  
“Look! Up there!” shouted Starscream as he pointed to the sky. Both sides were surprised to see five feline like ships appear from the sky, Optimus was curious about these vessels, he didn’t know why these ships had come but he did know that they we’re helping. The blue lion froze the heavy cannons funnel while the yellow lion smashed it to pieces“Lord Megatron, the heavy cannons are down.” yelled Onslaught rushing from the scene. The red and green lions helped to take down the Decepticon air support, “Half of the armada is taken down.” Lugnut shouted but just when things couldn’t get any worse the black lion charged right for the perimeter they’d set up. Seeing an opportunity, Optimus rallied the remaining Autobot forces to attack now. “Autobots fire at will!” He ordered, a barrage of blaster fire came at the Decepticons like a hail storm, both attacks from the lions and the Autobots quickly overwhelmed Megatron’s forces.  
Seeing that the tables had turned Megatron immediately ordered a retreat. “Decepticons! Retreat!” Without hesitation every last Decepticon ran in the other direction to get away from the endless barrage. “Yeah! We got them on the run!” cheered Lance but there was no time for celebration, now that decepticons had retreated the paladins first objective was to see to the Autobots on the ground. As Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee tended to the wounded soldiers the paladins landed their lions at a safe distance from the Autobots. “Those beasts really helped us out. Thank Primus.” said Bumblebee, “Hold the victory dance, we still don’t know what’s inside those things.” Arcee said reloading her blaster.  
Suddenly a voice came from the black lion, Optimus and the others stood up startled by this. “We come in peace.” Shiro said through the speaker. 

“By the All spark.” Optimus said, among the crowd Ironhide was the first to approach the lions when he got close enough he cleared his throat and began to speak “Ahem! Ba-weep-gra-nah-weep-nini-bon.” The paladins were confused by this gesture, “I think it’s some kind of universal greeting.” chimed Pidge “Well if it’s a greeting I say we meet the locals.” said Shiro, the rest of the paladins agreed. One by one they exited their lions and stepped forward to the autobot that greeted them, “My name is Ironhide, are you autobot or decepticon?” Shiro and the others all looked at each other in confusion at the sound of Ironhide’s question, “Uhh...neither?” Lance squeaked, before Ironhide could respond to them a yellow autobot approached them, Shiro and the others took a step back but Keith reached for his Bayard. “Thanks for the help back there.” the yellow robot said “I don’t know who or what you guys are but you saved our lives, names Bumblebee.” “Wait! They could be dangerous.” yelled Arcee, grabbing Bumblebee away from the crew, “You there in the red. Drop your weapon!” she demanded as she aimed her rifle at them “I think she’s referring to you Keith.” Squealed Hunk who ducked down for cover ‘And they say I’ve got a temper.’ Keith thought to himself, he slowly but carefully lowered his Bayard and put his hands in the air but Arcee wasn’t yet finished. “Same goes for all of you. Drop your weapons now!” she yelled “Ok! Ok! Putting our weapons down just...please...don’t shoot.” said a very panicked Pidge. Hunk and Lance did the same as Keith did all except Shiro, “Listen to me, my friends and I came to help, we’re not your enemy.” he pleaded “How do we know your not Decepticon spies?” Bumblebee rushed in front of Arcee stopping her from scaring the crew even further“We’d all be scrap metal if they hadn’t shown up. C’mon Arcee if they wanted us terminated they’d have done it already.” “Stand down. All of you stand down.” said a thunderous voice Arcee, Bumblebee and Ironhide immediately stopped what they were doing and stepped back from the paladins.

Shiro looked in the direction the voice had come from and he saw another autobot with a red and blue chassis. He came and stopped the argument from escalating any further “I apologize fellow warriors. My lieutenant is very protective.” He said, “It’s alright. We understand.” Shiro replied “What are your names soldiers?” One by one the paladins introduced themselves to Optimus “Welcome to Cybertron, paladins.” said Optimus as he extended his finger to shake their hands for a while everything seemed to lighten up for everyone that is until duty called. Ratchet and Wheeljack loaded all of the wounded aboard Omega Supreme while Optimus and the paladins talked, “Optimus, sorry to interrupt but we’re loaded up and ready when you are.” Ratchet said gesturing to Omega Supreme. “Very well. Captain Shiro, I hate to cut our discussion short but my troops need my attention.” Optimus apologized.” It’s alright sir I understand.” Shiro said but before he and the others went back to their lions Optimus gave them a small key card. “Rendezvous at these coordinates we’ll escort you to our base from there. Autobots roll out.”


	4. Arrival

After surviving the brutal attack from before, Megatron and his deception forces retreated back to Kaon. Never before had the Decepticon leader ever been so humiliated in his life, just when victory was in his grasp as well as Prime’s spark a team of feline machines take away his one step closer to victory. This was quite an unexpected turn in the war but Megatron would not allow these feline machines to deny him his destiny, “Onslaught! Damage report!” he ordered. Onslaught rushed over to his leader without delay or hesitation, “Lord Megatron. Half of our forces are badly injured and we were only able to salvage most of the heavy weapons from the battle.” Megatron thought for a moment while examining his remaining troops; just then Shockwave walked in through the hallway where Starscream came to ‘greet’ him. “Well look who decided to join us.” snarled Starscream but the cyclops decepticon did not respond, “I’m talking to you Shockwave!” but again Shockwave did not reply, Starscream was furious, he couldn’t stand being ignored by a one eyed freak.

“Shockwave! I am your commander! You will obey me and I will not tolerate...” “ENOUGH!!!!” a voice shouted from behind and it was a voice that Starscream recognized all too well. Megatron walked over to Shockwave with a look of frustration on his face, “Lord Megatron...I-I...” Starscream stuttered, “I have no time for your squabbling Starscream! Now leave!” shouted Megatron “Shockwave report.” “Lord Megatron! I analyzed the the five beast like ships, they appear to be emitting an unusual concentration of quintessence.” “You didn’t think about maybe backing us up back there?!” Onslaught yelled “We could’ve been slaughtered!” “I’m not finished!” Shockwave yelled while glaring at the combaticon, “As I was saying. The energy they emit is similar to that of the Matrix of Leadership and I believe I know a way to cripple them.” Megatron smiled at the sound of that and he immediately couldn’t wait to hear the rest. “Explain Shockwave.”

Over an hour after the battle the paladins arrived at Iacon, the capital city of the Autobots. On the surface Optimus and Ratchet prepared an escort for the princess and her comrades, Allura landed the castle in an abandoned ruin which concealed its presence from anyone passing by. Everyone exited the castle where they met up with Optimus and Ratchet as everyone got off Coran rushed toward the autobot medic, “Coran? Is that you?” asked Ratchet “You can get your tailpipe it’s me. Coran is back baby.” Ratchet extended his hand forward for his friend to hug “Praise the All Spark your alive.” He smiled “Uhh...Coran. Who’s this?” asked Pidge, “Medical officer Ratchet at your service. Coran and I go way back.” “I hate to ruin the moment but we have more pressing matters to discuss, Optimus sir.” chimed Shiro “I understand. Wheeljack, activate the ground bridge.” The paladins jumped in surprise to se a portal opening only a few meters from their location but proceeded on ward through it. On the other side they were greeted by Bumblebee and Arcee. Shiro and everyone looked around to see colossal equipment and hundred of Autobots everywhere; Pidge’s eyes widened at the sight of all the Cybertronian equipment ranging from the floor to the ceiling.

The paladins were awe struck at the sight of the base, the shear size of the building made each of them feel like mice in a kitchen. “Optimus.” called a voice everyone looked up to see another autobot coming towards them, this one had a red and blue chassis, a black helmet covering his head and what appeared to be a shoulder cannon on his back. “What manner of life forms are you.” he said while examining Lance, “Whoah! Dude! Watch where your looking man.” Lance yelled covering himself, “Fascinating. These organics share structures similar to our own.” The autobot then turned his attention to Coran and Allura both were a little nervous having a sentient robot examine them. “Um...Optimus. Who’s this?” they both asked while covering every part of their bodies “Perceptor, chief scientist and engineer. Kal guiv shalm tee bolkugen akti.” “Wait you speak Altean?” Pidge asked while adjusting her glasses, “Over course. We taught it at Iacon University, it was an elective.”

The green paladin couldn’t believe that such an advanced race could have more than one surprise. ‘The more I’m here the more interesting it keeps getting.’ she thought with a smile, meanwhile in the vast vacuum of space Zarkon and Haggar began their ceremony to track down the Black Lion for a short while nothing happened, until the Galra emperor caught a glimpse of a metallic planet one he had not seen in deca-phoebs. Haggar and the druids stood back for a moment the. Zarkon stood up and contacted the ships’ navigator “Houndsman.” “Yes my liege.” “Set course for Cybertron.” Of all the planets in the universe the paladins could hide this was by far a surprise to the witch “Cybertron?” she asked “Why would the paladins hide there of all place?” Zarkon turned to her for a brief moment, “Not to hide, but to acquire an edge in their quest to destroy me. No matter, by the time we reach Cybertron Voltron will be mine for the taking.” With that the Galran armada made its way to the planet.

Back on Cybertron Perceptor continued to study both the humans and Alteans while at the same time trying to answer Pidge’s questions. “How are you guys able to transform? Why do you guys transform? Do guys run on gasoline or batteries? What are you guys actually made of.” She talked so fast that Perceptor could barely keep track of her questions, “Slow down there little one. That’s a lot of questions.” Everyone laughed at the fact that Pidge asked so many questions that even Perceptor couldn’t keep track of, Ratchet cleared his his throat and chimed “So tell me Coran, what brings you all here?” “Yeah. I’m still curious to know why you guys are even doing on Cybertron.” said Bumblebee, it wasn’t long until Allura chimed in, “We wish to form an alliance in order to help us in the fight against the Galra.” The room was silent and no one knew what to say or even how to respond to the Princess’ answer.

Finally the silence was broken by Keith, who was already anxious. “So is Sentinel prime with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?” Again there was silence all of the autobots looked at each other with looks of sadness and worry. “Uh...your highness it pains me to tell you this, but our leader Sentinel prime is dead.” Bumblebee solemnly said the paladins, Coran and Allura all gasped with shock at the sound of this revelation; “What? He’s dead? How?” Coran asked as his heart sank to the bottom of his chest, “I’m sorry, his life was taken, by Megatron.” Perceptor added “Mega who now?” Lance asked, Optimus then knelt down to the small group of organics and began to tell the tale of the war, “Let us start at the beginning.”


End file.
